


Ravenous

by orphan_account



Series: Skin Deep [2]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Gen, Gore, Skinwalker AU, modern day AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 06:02:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6841828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't that Duo didn't like cats. He just didn't care for <i>this</i> one.</p><p>Trowa didn't think that was acceptable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ravenous

“Are you sure it’s possessed?” Wufei asked, eyeing the cat hanging out in the back yard. Large, yellow eyes watched the house, ears pricked forward and tail lashing side to side. Duo was pressed against the wall beside the glass doors, out of sight of the cat, and looking more than a bit ridiculous, for sure.

“The thing—”

“You mean the _cat_ ,” Wufei corrected, lips pressed thin to hide the grin trying to form. Duo glared at him, lifting his hand threateningly. Black mist formed around his fingers at the same time a loud yowl echoed through the backyard.

 _“Holy fuck—!_ ” Wufei yelped, jumping back from the glass as the alley cat rubbed her fur up against it, her purrs audible through the pane. Duo’s hand dropped, the black magic sinking back into his skin, and claws raked the glass, pathetic cries growing louder outside.

“Okay, I’ll admit, that’s kind of weird,” Wufei said, staring into the creature’s eyes. She stared back, undaunted, unintimidated, and Duo inched away from the door, toward the hall.

“Congratulations, it’s a girl,” Wufei called out, and when Duo turned the cat was in his arms, purring, eyes fixed again on Duo. The glass door was open, Wufei’s foot against the base sliding it back closed. The bastard had the audacity to grin as if he weren’t holding the source of all of Duo’s problems in his arms like a baby.

“God damn it—That thing got me evicted, Chang! She’s harassed me every night since the job at Howie’s!”

“Well, maybe it’s destiny. Now go get her some food and I’ll make up a bed. I’m _not_ spending all night listening to her crying outside for you.”

“Yeah, well, neither could my neighbours—wait, I mean _former_ neighbours. Because, you know, I’m fucking _homeless_ again.”

“Stop exaggerating and go get her food.”

The cat didn’t care for it, however. She sniffed at the strip of raw chicken, licked it once, and then sank her teeth into the fleshy curve of Duo’s thumb.

“ _Sunuva—_ ” he yelped, dropping the meat and cupping his hand to his chest, glaring at the cat now licking her chops, cleaning her face with her pink tongue.

“You. I _hate_ you,” he hissed, and the thing merely mewled in reply.

* * *

The human was hard to keep track of. Not in the sense of locating him in the city, for wherever he was emitted the tantalizing, teasing taste of black magic. But he wouldn’t _stop_ moving. It was as if the human was trying to avoid him, as ridiculous as that seemed.

 _All_ humans liked cats. There was no reason for this one to keep running away. The other human, the one who let him into the house, kept trying to help, but it wasn’t working.

Neither was them trying to shove food down his throat. It meant he had to leave more often than he wanted to, so that the humans didn’t get suspicious of him not taking what was offered. Those nights were spent back in his flat, stretched out along the bed, taking the time to let himself take care of his ever-growing collection. The small, stolen bit of Duo’s blood had taken the edge off, had him craving another taste, but it couldn’t replace what he really needed.

That’s why, crouched low in yet another alley, he ignored the sense of magic he could feel in the air, the lingering remain that proved Duo had passed through. Instead, he kept his eyes on the human ahead of him, a cigarette in his right hand and a cell phone in his left. He never gave the cat a second glance as he began to follow the human, and when they took a left, a shortcut through another back alley with no windows, Trowa struck. A quick cry was all he had time to give before Trowa was ripping into his throat, blood spraying against the brick, glistening in the setting sun. Magic saturated the alleyway, and by the time he was done, Trowa walked from the alleyway, carrying the limp skin of a black cat and wiping at the back of his bloody mouth, only a large puddle of blood showing what had taken place.

He was _so_ full.

* * *

_“The diet of a skinwalker consists solely of the remains of the creatures it skins. No other food will suffice, be it meat or plant.”_

_– Chang Lau, Encyclopedia of Supernatural Beings, XXV Edition_


End file.
